Who we are?
by idrill01
Summary: Ils ne nous on jamais vus,ils ne nous connaisse pas. Pourtant nous leurs sommes semblable en bien des choses... - Rated M pour passage Citron
1. Chapter 1

Il faisait chaud dans la camionnette, elle sillonnait les routes de l'état de Washington. A l'intérieur trois jeunes filles somnolaient, celle qui semblait la plus âgé avait des cheveux châtain foncé et une peau bronzée, celle qui était a coté d'elle avait une chevelure brune aux pointes blondes. Mais la seule qui ne dormait pas et regardait le paysage avait une peau blanche, des tâche des rousseurs sur ses joue, elle possédait des cheveux brun-roux, mise a part cela elle ressemblait a ses sœur : Un visage poupin, un petit nez et des yeux en amande marron foncé. Ses même yeux était noyé de larmes.

-Ellie chérie…

Julian, sa mère, s'était retourné et la regardais tristement.

-Je sais qu'il n'est plus mais…

-Tait-toi.

Elle avait dit sa sans verser de larme, sans la regarder. Le souvenir lui faisait tellement mal.

OoOoOoO

Ses parents était des « escrocs », il se faisait passer pour des devins ou des magiciens et escroquait des gens dans les casinos de Las Vegas. Mais vu l'accumulation de dettes et de soupçon ils durent déménager a Forks dans l'Etat de Washigton. Il fallait 19 heures pour arriver à Forks, et ils avaient roulé 12 heures. Ellie commencé à sentir le sommeil venir, elle regarda sa sœur châtain, Wolcy, et la brune, Allison. Le noir l'emparât.

OoOoOoO

Ellie sentit des bras la porter façon princesse, elle posât sa main sur une surface dure, douce et chaude, les bras se resserraient. Elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux et faillit tomber : un garçon de peau mate avec des cheveux noir et des yeux marron la regarder souriant.

-Alors, belle au bois dormant, bien réveillé ?

Elle ne répondit pas trop choquer, mais il fallait avouer qu'il était beau garçon.

-Je…tu…

-Il, nous, vous, ils.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux, il était marrant avec sa blague à deux balles.

-Je m'appelle Seth Clearwater, et toi ?

-Ellie Smith. Ravie de te rencontrer.

-Moi aussi !

Il sourit de plus belle, mais Ellie se demandait ou était passer ses parents. Comme si il avait deviné ses pensées, il lui répondit :

-Votre voiture est tombé en panne, alors on vous a vus et on venus vous aider, t'est parents sont déjà dans ta future maison.

Entre temps il l'avait déposé, elle marchait maintenant a ses côté. Ils parlaient maintenant de tout et de rien, Seth avait glissé sa main dans celle d'Ellie. Cela ne la dérangea pas, pas du tout même.

Elle ouvrit le portail qui donnait sur leurs jardinets vit Ali médité

-Ali tu fous quoi ?

-Ben tu vois que je suis en train de méditer pour oublier cette maison qui est plus âgé que mon arrière-arrière-arrière grand-père.

-T'as raison, dit Ellie en jetant son sac et la rejoins pour méditer.

Seth les regarder faire avec un air mi-amusé mi-intriguer, Julian ouvrit la porte, qui claqua contre le mur où certains morceaux se détachèrent.

-Rentrez au chaud pendant que moi je vais faire mon footing.

-En robe? Demanda Alison

-Euh... oui, mais elle est confortable, sa me fait vraiment plaisir que tu te soucies de moi tu sais.

Seth ne comprenait vraiment plus rien.

-Bon, ben moi je rentre alors. dit-il

Ellie se leva et déposât un baiser sur la joue du garçon qui repartit heureux et troublé

-C'est qui lui? demanda la sœur d'Ellie

-Oh, non un ami...

-Tu t'es déjà fait des amis? Pas comme à Las Vegas...Tu es sure que c'est qu'un ami? dit-elle pour taquiner sa sœur.

-Oui…Dit-elle en rougissant.

Ellie se leva et rentra dans la maison en ruine.

OoOoOoO

« Bois et pierre »

C'est tout se qui venait a l'esprit d'Ellie. Elle croisa Wolcy qui pestait contre cette maison en ruine ainsi que son père qui cherchait un emploi. Celui-ci l'appela

-Nous somme voisin avec les Quileute.J'aimerais que vous allier les remercier demain.

-Les Qui-Quoi ? Demanda Allison.

-Les QUILEUTE, une tribut de la réserve, la seule même…

Ellie n'avait pas très envie de sortir, elle sentait quelque chose de bizarre chez cette fameuse « tribut ».Mais elle respecta la volonté de son père et partit se coucher.

OoOoOoO

Sa chambre était simple, il y avait un lit double bleu turquoise, un bureau et une armoire. Il y avait bien sur une petite fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin en piteux état. Elle qui avait l'habitude du luxe…

Elle déposât sur le bureau son ordinateur et rangea les quelque affaire qu'elle avait emporté. Ellie accrochât au mur une photo : Il y avait sa mère, son père, ses deux sœur et son frère qui avait disparut depuis 3 ans.

Il était partit pour ses nuit de noce avec sa fiancé Jessie, sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas revenus. Ses parents pensait qu'ils s'étaient enfuis mais non…Sa fiancé avait été découverte, vidée de son sang et lui disparus.

Elle se mit en pyjamas repensant au moment qu'elle avait eux avec son frère, Ellie s'endormit sur son lit les larmes coulant…


	2. Chapter 2

(Ellie Smith)

Chapitre 3

Douleur

Seul ce mot me venait à l'esprit, et encore j'avais eu du mal pour chercher. La douleur était si puissante que réfléchir me faisait mal. Je sentais un froid dans mon ventre, ce froid remontât jusqu'à mes poumons et me coupât la respiration. Ma tête me faisait atrocement souffrir, comme une migraine géante. A c'est moments j'allais au WC et posais ma tête sur la cuvette, et je trouvais cette cuvette bien confortable. Sa me rappelle aussi la fois ou je me suis faite opéré et que me suis évanouie dans un couloir, ce qu'il était confortable! Le froid monta jusqu'à mon crane qu'il glaça, c'est comme quant vous manger beaucoup de glace et que sa vous monte aux cerveaux. Mais le froid s'intensifiât, je hurlais.

Pourquoi tant de souffrance? Pourquoi Seth ne m'avait pas protégée de mon agresseur?

La douleur s'arrêtât et j'ouvris mes yeux. J'étais sur un lit, sur des draps blancs. Des murs gris m'encerclaient, la pièce n'était munie que d'une bibliothèque en bois. Mes vêtement n'avait pas changé, toujours ma veste en jeans, mon t-shirt blanc, pantalon marron foncé et mes basket, je me levai. Si vite que je m'en surpris: peut être était-ce un rêve? Je réitérai l'expérience en voulant me déplacer au bout de la pièce en quelque seconde je me retrouvais au font. La porte s'ouvrit, et je m'accroupis les lèvres retroussées en grognant.

La personne qui apparue, je ne m'attendais pas a la voir ici.

-Max?

Il me sourit et s'avançât vers moi. Reculer ou le laisser approcher ?

-C'est bien moi Ellie.

-Max est mort i ans. Dis-je sèche.

"Max" me regarda amusé, ses yeux était rouge sang, sa peau ressemblait a du marbre. Il était simplement vêtu d'un t-shirt, d'un jean et de basket.

-Et s'il était bien mort?

- Les fantômes n'existent pas.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire.

J'étais troublé, que voulait t-il me faire deviner? Max agissait toujours de cette façon avec tout le mondes.

- Que veux-tu dire? Et puis d'abord ou suis-je, qui est tu réellement et qu'es-que je fais ici.

Il soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Ellie chérie, puisque tu ne me crois pas tu n'as qu'as allé voir toi-même.

Il désigna de la main une porte qui devait surement conduire à une salle de bain. Je la franchis et me posta devant le miroir, mais la personne dans le reflet ne me ressemblait en aucun cas :

Une peau pale, une bouche rouge cerise et des yeux en amande vermeil. Je me reculais de cette image, le garçon arriva souriant de toutes ses dents. Je pus apercevoir que ses deux canines étaient plus pointues que la normale. J'ouvris la bouche pour vérifier : oui j'avais les même.

-Alors tu me crois maintenant.

Je devais l'admettre c'était trop de preuve pour ne pas l'avouer.

-Oui, tu es et je suis un…un…

-Vampire. Dit-il fier de m'avoir fait reconnaitre qu'il avait raison, Et que je suis bien Max.

OoOoOoO

POV Général

Max pris la main d'Ellie et l'entrainât dans de long couloir de marbre, ils arrivèrent devant une porte géante en bois gardé par deux masse de muscle qui devaient être des vampires eux aussi.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une grande salle de trône, un dallage sombre avait été posé et les murs était couvert de tapisserie représentant roi et reine, le plafond avait un plâtre remarquable par ses motif. Au bout se situer deux trône de marbre, le dossier était surmonté d'un charbon et d'un serpent qui s'enroulait autour.

Deux hommes était assis dessus, animé d'un regard intéressé, le premier levât en s'écriant joyeusement tel un enfant :

-Regarder mes amis, elle est là, elle est là !

Il s'approchât d'Ellie, celle-ci le détailla : il était grand, ses cheveux brun mi long flottait en l'air, il avait lui aussi des yeux rouges mais ses pupilles étaient comme celle des serpents.

-Nous allons pouvoir procéder à la prochaine étape.

-Pardon ?

Elle n'eut pas eu le temps de crier qu'un serpent noir sortit de la manche de l'homme pour claquer sa mâchoire a son coup, il devait l'avoir paralysée car elle tomba en arrière, elle sentit en liquide partit de son coup pour remonter jusqu'a ses yeux, elle le sentit se repartir et une douleur lui vint a la gorge. Comme si on lui faisait manger des braises. La mâchoire du serpent se desserra mais sa douleur à la gorge ne disparut pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et se relevas. Elle aperçut un homme d'effrayé, qui tremblait de tous ses membre, elle voyait le sang qui pulsait dans ses veines, se sang elle le voulait a tout pris.

-Régale toi, vas y tu as le feu vert.

C'était l'homme qui avait parlé, mais elle ne sens formalisa pas et se jeta a une vitesse vertigineuse sur l'humain.

Car oui elle ne serait plus jamais humaine. Elle l'immobilisa contre le mur et planta ses croc effilé dans le coup de l'homme, celui-ci hurla mais elle s'en fichait : seul son sang comptait.

Elle pompa l'objet de sa convoitise, Ellie sentit sa proie s'affaiblir et s'éteindre.

La vampire finie par arracher la tête de sa victime avec ses crocs, puis jeta son repas au loin essuyant sa bouche avec sa main froide.

-Magnifique! S'écria l'homme

Ellie remarqua qu'il y avait plusieurs vampires qui étaient rassemblé autour d'elle, un sourire collé aux lèvres dévoilant leurs dents venimeuses. Les deux hommes étaient sur leurs trônes et se présentèrent :

-Nous sommes les fondateurs du magnifique clan écossais de Glamis ! Je suis Callum de Glamis et voici Alexander de Glamis. Tu fais désormais partie de notre glorieux clan.

Ellie ouvrit de grand yeux alors c'est bien vrai ce n'était pas un rêve.

-Attendez je viens de bouffer un humain là ?

-Oui et j'avoue que tu as bien assimilé nos coutumes.

Mais Ellie ne comprenais pas pourquoi un serpent lui avait sauté a la gorge.

-Et le serpent.

Callum eut un petit sourire.

-Eh bien tu vois ma chère, nous sommes les seuls vampires a employés cette méthode, notre venin n'est pas assez puissant pour transformez définitivement alors nous avons eux l'idée de fabriquer un venin plus puissant. Comme notre emblème est le serpent j'ai trouvé cela amusant d'utiliser ses magnifique créature, de plus se venin nous permet d'avoir des avantages. Comme nos canine qui sont plus allongé, nos yeux et pouvoir marcher au plafond. Etonnant hein ?

OoOoOo

Pov Ellie

Oui étonnant, sa me laisser sur le cul.

-Assez parlé ma chère Ellie, ton frère vas te conduire a t'es cartier ainsi que la salle de la gardes que tu intégreras.

Max me pris par le bras et m'amenas dans la dite salle des gardes, on dirait un peux la salle de réunion des Grifondor dans Harry Potter mais avec des serpents a la place des lions. Il me conduit ensuite à ma chambre, arrivée là je lui posât une question qui me brulait les lèvres.

-Y a-t-il d'autres vampires à part notre clan ?

-Eh bien ils y en à un peut partout mais les volturi font office de famille royale, nous sommes un clan qu'ils désirent avoirs comme amis, mais nous avons aussi un clan cousin : le clan irlandais. Tu as de la chance car nous avons une affaire avec les volturi tu les rencontreras bientôt.

-Et y a-t-il d'autre chose grâce a la transformations.

-Oui nous entendons mieux, nos sens sont décupler et nous brillons a la lumière. Par contre ont ne peux pas dormir ou manger de la nourriture humaine

-Ok, je vais me doucher je sens mauvais.

Max rit, sont rire me faisait tellement du bien.

-Bien, mais je viendrais te chercher tout a l'heure pour l'entrainement je te raconterais sa plus tard.

-Ok a toute !

Sur ceux il partit et je commençai à me déshabiller pour me doucher.

Maintenant j'entame une nouvelle vie.

OoOoOoO

POV Ellie

J'était dans la salle d'entrainement avec Max, il m'avait dit que certain vampire avait des dons. Lui possédait le bouclier invisible, il pensait que j'en avais un.

- Attaque-moi. Ordonnât-il

Je l'attaquai mais me heurtât a son bouclier, encore et encore je l'attaquais mais toujours sans aucun succès. J'étais tellement en colère que lorsque qu'un garde arrivât pour m'attaquer une chose étrange se passa : il ralentit, il courait mais au ralentis. Max passa une main devant mes yeux et mon pouvoir s'arrêtât.

-Whoua, t'est forte frangine, qu'es qu'elle a fait Synthia ?

Une vampire blonde approcha, elle était très jolie et devais avoir dans les 26 ans.

-J'ai regardée dans le corps de Finn, il semble qu'el puisse modifier les molécules. Là elle les a ralenties.

Synthia pris un vase qui étai posé je ne sais ou et jeta l'eau as terre.

-Essaies de geler l'eau, tente de voir les molécules et déplace-les.

Je regarde l'eau attentivement, je perçois les molécules elles sont collés l'une a l'autre mais se déplace. Je parvins à en déplacer une mais cela rata et l'eau redevint liquide.

-Réessaies, M'ordonna la vampire.

Je réessayai mais la moitié de l'eau se gelât.

-Bien sa suffit pour aujourd'hui, on reprendra demain, pour l'instant allons manger. Au fait Ellie je te présente Finn mon compagnon.

-Heu, désoler de vous avoir ralentit.

-T'inquiète, ce n'est pas grave.

Finn me souris et nous partîmes vers « la salle à manger ».Etant un nouveaux née je mangeai beaucoup plus que les autres. Les humains que nous mangeons sont exclusivement des touristes étranger, nous faisons aussi croire aux proche qu'ils ont déménagé en écosse s'ils y croient tant mieux, si ils fouillent on les bouffe. Simple non ?

OoOoOo

Quelque mois c'était passé au sein des Glamis. Ils étaient comme une famille, j'avais appris a contrôler un peux mieux mon dons.

Finn m'avait expliqué qu'il ait plus de 300 ans et qu'il vivait au Texas avec son grand père. Grand père qui lui aussi faisait partis de la famille Glamis. Il rustre, mal élevée, n'hésite pas a dire des gros mots mais il a un cœur tendre. Enfin cœur façon de parler.

Roy, car c'est le nom du papy, était mon coach attitré. Les entrainement était dur mais j'avais le droit a une collation si je réussissait.

_Je me sens vraiment à ma place_


	3. Chapter 3

**Douleur**  
**Seul ce mot me venait à l'esprit, et encore j'avais eu du mal pour chercher. La douleur était si puissante que réfléchir me faisait mal. Je sentais une puissante combustion, comme si on m'avait mise aux bucher. La chaleur était extrêmement forte, la douleur indescriptible, la pire des tortures. Une douleur prit place dans ma gorge, comme si on me faisait manger des braises.  
La douleur s'arrêtât mais pas celle a la gorge et j'ouvris mes yeux. J'étais sur un lit, sur des draps blancs. Des murs gris m'encerclaient, la pièce n'était munie que d'une bibliothèque en bois. Mes vêtement n'avait pas changé, toujours ma veste en jeans, mon t-shirt blanc, pantalon marron foncé et mes basket, je me levai. Si vite que je m'en surpris: peut être était-ce un rêve? Je réitérai l'expérience en voulant me déplacer au bout de la pièce en quelque seconde je me retrouvais au font. La porte s'ouvrit, et je m'accroupis les lèvres retroussées en grognant.**  
**La personne qui apparue, je ne m'attendais pas a la voir ici.**

**-Max?**

**Il me sourit et s'avançât vers moi. Reculer ou le laisser approcher ?**  
**-C'est bien moi Ellie.**  
**-Max est mort i ans. Dis-je sèche.**  
**"Max" me regarda amusé, ses yeux était rouge sang, sa peau ressemblait a du marbre. Il était simplement vêtu d'un t-shirt, d'un jean et de basket.**  
**-Et s'il était bien mort?**  
**- Les fantômes n'existent pas.**  
**-Je ne dis pas le contraire.**  
**J'étais troublé, que voulait t-il me faire deviner? Max agissait toujours de cette façon avec tout le mondes.**  
**- Que veux-tu dire? Et puis d'abord ou suis-je, qui est tu réellement et qu'es-que je fais ici.**  
**Il soupira, passant une main dans ses cheveux.**  
**-Ellie chérie, puisque tu ne me crois pas tu n'as qu'as allé voir toi-même.**  
**Il désigna de la main une porte qui devait surement conduire à une salle de bain. Je la franchis et me posta devant le miroir, mais la personne dans le reflet ne me ressemblait en aucun cas :**  
**Une peau pale, une bouche rouge cerise et des yeux en amande vermeil. Je me reculais de cette image, le garçon arriva souriant de toutes ses dents. Je pus apercevoir que ses deux canines étaient plus pointues que la normale. J'ouvris la bouche pour vérifier : oui j'avais les même.**  
**-Alors tu me crois maintenant.**  
**Je devais l'admettre c'était trop de preuve pour ne pas l'avouer.**  
**-Oui, tu es et je suis un...un...**  
**-Vampire. Dit-il fier de m'avoir fait reconnaitre qu'il avait raison, Et que je suis bien Max.**  
**OoOoOoO**  
**POV Général**  
**Max pris la main d'Ellie et l'entrainât dans de long couloir de marbre, ils arrivèrent dans un salon de chalet. Plusieurs personnes étaient là, dont un homme blond assez grand.**

**L'homme se levât et marchât vers la jeune fille.**

**-Voilà notre petite vampire ! Comment te sens-tu ?**

**Ellie se passât la main sur sa gorge brulante, ne pouvant parler à cause de la douleur.**

**L'homme sourit et d'un geste de la main, un autre avançât entrainant une femme apeurée avec lui et il la jetât au sol. Ellie vit le sang couler dans les veines de la femme, la douleur s'intensifiât. Toute la raison et l'humanité la quittèrent pour plonger dans la monstruosité et le sang.**

**Ellie fondit sur la jeune femme effrayée la plaquant sur le mur, ses crocs effilés déchirèrent la peau tendre de la proie, la vampire n'eut que faire des cris de sa nourritures et aspirât l'objet de sa convoitise, le liquide carmin quittât peut a peut les veine de l'humaine. Son repas finit Ellie arrachât la tête de la femme avec ses dents. Puis elle laissât choir son corps, privée de vie.**

**-Eh bien cela s'appelle avoir soif ! Tu te sens mieux ?**

**-Oui.**

**Sa voix l'étonnât un peut, encore que quant elle était avec Max elle n'y avait pas fait attention alors que la, c'était une petite voix fluette qui résonnait, celle d'une fillette sure d'elle.**

**L'homme sourit apparemment satisfait de sa réponse, la douleur a sa gorge avait disparut. Ellie sentait aussi un vide l'habiter.**

**Automatiquement elle prie son pouls, au cou, au poignet...Elle ne sentait rien, la révélation tombât comme la lame d'un guillotine.**

**Elle était morte.**

**OoOoOoO**

**POV Ellie**

**J'étais donc morte, mais en même temps vivante. Cool.**

**L'homme s'avançât encore de façon a être pratiquement contre lui : Berk.**

**Même si il fallait avouer qu'il était d'une réelle beauté il devait avoir la trentaine, physiquement...**

**-Je suis Callum, chef de ce clan de vampire et nous siégeons en écosse.**

**Il avait prononcé sont prénom a l'écossaise (Calleum) et ...Attend, de Forks a l'écosse ?**

**Je regardais mon frère souriant comme un attardé mental, il m'a faire faire le voyage sans que je m'en rende compte ?**

**-J'ai dormie combien de jours ?**

**-Trois jours exactement.**

**Je suis sure a ce moment là que ma mâchoire c'est décrocher tellement cela me paraissait absurde. Mais en même temps je pense que, comme moi, ils doivent avoir une rapidité incroyable.**

**-Bref, dit Callum, assis toi que je t'explique tout.**

**Il me désignât un fauteuil en bois, je mis assis, l'écoutant.**

**-Bien, d'abord nous ne sommes pas les seuls vampires, les plus proche de nous sont le clan irlandais : nos cousins. Après il y a les Volturi : ils font office de famille royale. C'est eux qui posent les lois et les font respecter. Il faut que tu sache que jadis nous n'étions plusieurs clan en écosse. Seulement ils se sont fait exterminer, nous sommes les seuls survivants...**

**Il dit la dernière phrase d'un ton mélancolique et triste, comme si tout ces clan lui manquer, mais il reprit la parole sur un ton un peut plus confiant :**

**-Bref, les volturi sont les seuls avec le clan irlandais a savoir que nous sommes « un peut » différent d'eux.**

**-Différent d'eux ? Demandai-je, en quoi d'autre vampire seraient différent de nous ?**

**-Oui diffé plus ils ne nous connaissent pas, mais depuis quelque temps ils on des soupçons, mais ce qui est sur c'est qu'il va falloir te cacher encore plus férocement que par les temps passé.**

**-Mais me cacher ? Je suis si monstrueuse que sa ?**

**Callum éclatât de rire, un rire cristallin, si j'avais été humaine j'aurais fondus.**

**-Mais non Ellie chéri, tu es magnifique ! Les nouveaux née de notre clan sont très féroce et perde facilement contrôle devant la moindre goute de sang, il ne reconnaisse personne et font beaucoup de dégâts. C'est pour cela que nous relâchons nos nouveaux née la ou il n'y as personnes. Nous faisons croire qu'il s'agit d'un voyage à des humains pour le nourrir.**

**Je devrai trouver sa horrible mais en fait non, sa ne m'inspirait même pas du dégout.**

**- Nos différences pourraient les intéresser, tu te doute bien aussi que les volturi, être raffiné, nous traiterons de barbares. Même si eux aussi n'on aucun respect pour la vie humaine. Il ne tarderons pas a vouloir emmener ton frère ou quelqu'un d'entre nous.**

**-Pourquoi mon frère ?**

**Callum fit mine de se recoiffer et soupirât las.**

**- Certains vampires possèdent un don, un super pouvoir en somme. Celui de ton frère et d'être un bouclier, lorsque tu es a l'intérieur rien ne peux t'atteindre de plus le pouvoir rebondis sur le bouclier.**

**Je regardais mon frère comme si il était un super héros, alors qu'il était tout le contraire.**

**-Et moi es-que j'ai un don ?**

**-Je n'en sais rien m'as chère Ellie. Je n'en sais rien.**

**Je baissai la tête, un silence s'installa.**

**Callum me priât de retourner dans la chambre ou je m'étais éveiller.**

**Je m'entendis sur le lit et essaya de dormir, seulement le sommeil ne vint jamais et il ne viendra plus.**

**OoOoO**

**POV Aro**

**-Caius mon cher, pourrais tu s'il te plait arrêter de tourner en rond tu me donne mal a la tête !**

**Mon frère s'arrêtât brusquement me regardant comme si j'étais un fou sortit tout droit d'un asile.**

**-Aro! Nous nous sommes fait duper par de simple vampire de pacotille et toi tu me demande de rester calme !**

**-Mais voyons pourquoi s'inquiéter, tu la dit toi-même se sont des vampires de pacotille.**

**Caius avait l'air encore plus contrarié lorsque je lui dit sa.**

**-Aro,as ton avis,si il on échapper a notre étroite surveillance de cette zone c'est que certains doivent avoir des dons.**

**Un sourire illuminât mon merveilleux visage : des dons, intéressant.**

**-Appeler Jane, Alec, Démétri et Félix !**

**Les quatre gardes arrivèrent sous peut : Jane avec sont habituel sourire sadique, Alec droit comme un piquet au coté de sa sœur, Félix toujours aussi idiot et baraqué et Démétri toujours avec ses cheveux impeccable.**

**-Vous aller partir en écosse, nous avons des compte à rendre a un certains clan.**

**Les quatre sourirent, pour eux sa sentait la bagarre à coup sur.**

**OoOoO**

**POV Ellie**

**Oh mon dieu...**

**J'étais en nuisettes devant mon miroir est constatait qu'il n'y avait pas que mon visage qui avait changé.**

**Max entra a se moment dans ma chambre et me regarda avec amusement.**

**-Tu essaye de t'adapter a ton nouveaux corps ?**

**-Max je suis sérieuse là ! J'ai la poitrine d'une fille en fin de puberté !**

**Il aussat les épaules comme si tout était normal.**

**-Le venin as finit t'as puberté, tu crois que je l'es est eu comment ses pectoraux ?**

**-Et ou est passé ton âme de gentleman ? Aller ouste !**

**Après l'avoir jeté dehors, je me douchai et m'habilla d'un jean, un pull blanc et mes basket taupe. Puis je relevai mes cheveux presque roux en une tresse sur le coté.**

**Fraiche comme un bouton de rose, je descendis dans le salon, Callum et Max m'attendait ainsi que deux vampire qui m'était inconnue : une blonde et un homme brun.**

**-Ellie voici Scienna et Finn. Ils seront t'est compagnon de chasse et de patrouille, Scienna possède le don d'une super vue, elle peut voir jusqu'a la molécule prés.**

**La blonde, Scienna, rougit d'avoir attiré les regards de la pièce.**

**Elle s'avançât et me tendit la main.**

**-Viens nous allons chasser ainsi que t'habituer a l'odeur des humains.**

**Nous sortîmes donc de la maison et une multitude d'odeur vinrent troubler mon nez, ça allé du chêne millénaire jusqu'a la tarte aux pommes que faisait cuire une humaine.**

**D'ailleurs cette humaine sentait très très bon, je m'avançais vers sa maison que quelque un m'attrapât mon bras. C'était Finn qui me regardait d'un air compatissant.**

**-On va te trouver quelque chose a manger t'en fait pas.**

**Quelque minute interminable pour moi, Scienna arriva avec un homme qui hurlai des t'as de chose du genre « Je vais appeler la police »ou « je connais mes droit ».**

**Bref il me tapait sur le système, donc j'en finis le plus vite avec lui et fit le magnifique rituel du clan écossai c'est-à-dire : arracher la tête. Subtil.**

**Mon repas finit Scienna et Finn m'accompagnèrent en ville et je vous jure que je ne souhaite jamais sa a qui d'autre. C'est comme si on met un clochard devant un plateau de pâtisserie.**

**Mes deux compagnon durent a mainte reprise utiliser la force et encore...**

**Comme la situation devenait impossible,on retourna a la maison du clan.**

**Callum m'attendait droit comme un I.**

**-Viens j'ai une surprise pour toi.**


End file.
